


The Bilbo to His Thorin

by MajesticookFassy



Series: On set romance [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Confessions, Explicit Language, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Sexual Humor, Stalking, aidean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticookFassy/pseuds/MajesticookFassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of shooting on set, Martin Freeman only wants to take a nap. But the only things he manages to take are an awkward stalking session and an unexpected confession from his co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bilbo to His Thorin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelAuditore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/gifts).



> I don't even know where this fic came from, but... Enjoy! XD  
> Since she's my savior and she's always so helpful and patient with me, I dedicate this to my lovely HelAuditore. <3
> 
> I hope you like it! :3
> 
> EDIT: my girlfriend and I took this as a challenge to create a new series of one shots about the Hobbit cast. After reading, look at the notes at the end of this, to see more. ;)

Martin walked down the hallway of the building where the cast's rooms were, nearby the set. They were lucky like that: during their breaks they could choose to easily rest in there, without going back to their hotels, since they were too far. He seriously was dying to take a quick nap after all those hours shooting on set along with the other actors. He scratched the back of his neck, stretching his arms a little with a deep yawn. He had got rid of his Bilbo clothes and wig before moving towards the building, not to ruin them, but at the end of the hallway, where it turned right on another one full of other  rooms, he saw Richard bending over and peeking at the corner of it. What the hell was he looking at? He didn’t find it too odd that he recognized his co-star by the shape of his butt, under Thorin’s heavy dark coat. He was even wearing Thorin’s boots, he noticed. The guy had a serious problem with his character and generally with all their characters, he knew that… But that was something he admired about the actor, he couldn’t deny how much he liked that passion of his.

“Oi, what are you doing?” He approached him quietly with careful steps, as if he didn’t want to get caught by someone… even if he didn’t know who exactly.

Richard turned to glance at him and brought a finger to his lips, smirking. “Shht! Come. Look!” He whispered somehow loudly, so Martin could hear him, then he went back peeking out of the corner.

“You look like a fucking stalker…” Martin whispered back, reaching for him and bending a little as well – for once he was taller than him. He peeked at the rest of the hallway and widened his eyes at the view in front of him.

Dean was pressed with his back against the wall by Aidan, whose hands were resting at both sides of Dean’s head  on the wall, blocking him as if he didn’t want the blond to run away from him. They were both dressed as Fili and Kili still, minus the boots and coats since it was ridiculously hot in there. Well, especially where they were. Martin saw them smirking at each other and Aidan moved his left hand to softly play with Dean’s braided mustache, before leaning closer to kiss him. Dean just grinned in the kiss before sliding an arm around Aidan’s waist, and his other one  wrapped around his neck.

“You can’t even imagine how long I’ve been waiting for this…” Aidan smiled in the kiss and then he deepened it again, not even letting Dean say any word.

“What the-!” Martin almost got caught, but Richard covered his mouth with his hand and yanked him back all of a sudden, hiding both of them from the view of the two younger boys, who had actually stopped to glance towards them.

“Did you hear that?”

“Huh? No… Keep going!”

Richard and Martin both heard a chuckle from the brunet and then only quiet sounds of kissing and deep breaths came from behind them.

Richard sighed, still holding Martin against his body, tensed against the wall in all his height. He looked down at the shorter man and gave him an eloquent gaze that only told him to keep quiet or else they were going to be caught. When Martin nodded silently, he let him go and dared to give another  peek at the two boys. “Nice…” He grinned.

Martin glanced as well, but flinched back again, blushing heavily. “What the fuck? Did you know about them?” He tried not to be loud and keep his voice a whisper. He looked at Richard now and noticed that under Thorin’s coat he was wearing nothing but a black undershirt and a pair of shorts. The sight made him almost snort because it was… funny, but he avoided to stare too much, focusing on his face.

“Kind of.” Richard glanced at him with a smirk and got back to look at his _nephews._

“Kind of?”

“I’m a good observer and they’re easy to spot.” He whispered, not averting his gaze. “And Aidan told me he was going to make a move today, anyway. Finally.” He almost looked proud of the young Irish actor who was still trying to eat the Kiwi’s face.

“A… move?” Martin was shocked, because yes, he had noticed the great relationship between the two, but he hadn’t imagined them to get to… this. Not that he minded if they loved each other or anything, he was only… surprised. He furrowed his brows at Richard who looked like he was enjoying the view a bit too much. “Stop staring at them, you look fucking creepy!” He whispered.

Richard sniggered and glanced at him, biting his lower lip with a smirk. “C’mon, it’s funny! Look! I think some clothes are going to be spread soon on that floor…” He mocked his friend, since he looked like he was going to explode from embarrassment very soon.  

“S-stop it!” Martin couldn’t help but crouching down again next to him and lean out to check on the situation.

Dean had opened most of Aidan’s shirt and one of his hand had disappeared inside of it, while Aidan was groping his ass mercilessly as they kept eating each other’s lips and tongues. When a moan escaped the blond’s mouth, Martin pulled back again, standing, his face flushing as if he was on fire. “Seriously, is that a good place for privacy?”

Richard couldn’t hold back a chuckle, covering his mouth with his own hand to keep quiet. “I don’t think they care about it, right now.” He was the only one crouching down now, and he looked up at his friend, amused. He bit his lower lip again when he saw the actor peeking again. “It looks fun, huh? We should try too.” He played with him, grinning and raising his brows.

Martin knew something like that was about to come from Richard and he looked up for a moment, before glaring at him. Not too seriously, because he could never be really mad at Richard. Especially when he looked at him with those beautiful and deep blue eyes that always mesmerized him in some way. But then he put on a fake smirk. “Ha-ha. Funny.” He nodded, raising his brows. “Too bad, I’m married.”

“I don’t really mind.” Richard smirked.

 He ignored that answer and went on. “You should ask Ian,” he suggested casually, going back to peek at the young Dwarves in front of them who seemed to have no intention to stop and let him go to rest into his fucking room as he had planned. “I bet he would be happy, he adores you.”

The brunet scoffed and sniggered. “Been there, done that.”

“Excuse me?” Martin looked at him in a mix of amusement and confusion.

Richard only sniggered again not moving his gaze from Aidan and Dean who were seriously making him even prouder.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think I mean?” Richard gave up on enjoying the view in front of him, hanging his head, and then turned to look at his friend sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his arms over his knees. He sighed slightly and smiled at him softly, staring at him with his honest eyes.

“I… don’t know…” Martin frowned for a moment and crouched down in front of him, trying to find the answer in those eyes. He widened his own after some moments.  “W-wait… Y-you and Ian?! Are you fucking  kidding me?!” He whispered louder and Richard hushed him again with a finger against his own lips.

 “Shht! They’re gonna hear you.” Richard sniggered calmly and still smiling softly. “Why are you so upset?”

“I-I’m not upset, it’s just…” He was still blinking. “You and Ian… Really? What the fuck? What else is going on that I’m not aware of?!”

Richard sniggered and shrugged. “Actually nothing’s going on. It was only a one night stand.” He shrugged again.

Martin just stared at him, incredulous. But when Richard saw also some kind of pity in his gaze he felt the urge to explain himself and his actions.

“Listen, he had been eyeing me since the beginning, alright? And we started joking and talking and we became friends… And I’ve always known he was attracted to me and… he’s a nice and fascinating man, you know? I was kind of a… fan.” He nodded, pursing his lips and shrugging again.  
  
 _No way…_ Martin thought.  
  
Another moan came from behind the wall, this time from Aidan, and Richard snickered before he kept whispering. “Anyway, we went to dinner together a couple of weeks ago-“  
  
“A couple of weeks…” Martin mumbled, still half shocked. All that time… And he hadn’t noticed anything!  
  
“Yep.” Richard smirked softly.  
  
“You’ve been good at hiding it…”  
  
He rolled his eyes again. “We went there as friends. Then… We went to his room. As friends.” This time his smirk was more teasing, since he liked to play with his friend’s mind too much. “And we shagged, yeah? As friends. No attachment. Just a nice night.” He shrugged again and then sniggered at Martin’s shocked and blushing face. “Man…” He grinned and continued, lifting his gaze to the ceiling as he looked like he was daydreaming. “I don’t really know actually if I succeeded with the attachment thing, but… I am a fan of his since… I don’t even know when! He was like the very first and one person ever I slept with that I really admired… and he’s a Sir! He’s bloody Gandalf and he’s a Sir!” He sighed, dreamily. “I’ve slept with a Sir, Martin. That’s something. I was screaming internally all the time, even at dinner. Even while I was screaming for real…” He looked back down again and chuckled at Martin’s face. “And you should see your face.”  
  
“I can’t believe how amused, calm and, at the same time, smitten you are by this.” Martin was gaping at him.  
  
“But I’m extremely serious when it comes  to the people I choose to sleep with.” He raised a brow, he was still smirking teasingly as he stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
The blond man stared at him for a while, captured by those eyes, until he blinked as if he was awaking from a spell. “I-I-I didn’t know you liked cock!” was the first thing he managed to stutter out.  
  
“Why, I wouldn’t say it so harshly!” Richard looked at him amusingly shocked. That hurt a little, but he tried not to show it.    
  
“Sorry!” Martin blushed at his stupid use of his mouth and tongue, as always. “I didn’t mean to sound like that…”  
  
“Alright…” Richard rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. “Let’s say… I don’t dislike it.” He barely managed to muffle a laugh and checked if the two fervid boys had noticed them, but they had moved ahead in the hallway, rolling against each other and against the wall apparently.  
  
“My room or yours?” He heard Aidan ask in a wheeze.  
  
“Whatever man, I just want to get out of these clothes and take a shower with you.” Another hot kiss brought them further.  
  
“Yeah, ‘cause you stink…” Aidan panted out and chuckled.  
  
“Are you seriously gonna make this about me stinking, with that hair of yours? When was the last time you showered?”  
  
“Shut up!” Another chuckle followed by a laugh. “Alright, my room is closer! C’mon!”  
  
Richard sniggered at the sight of the two doves disappearing behind another corner and turned back to Martin who was peeking at them too, bending a little closer to him now. He had to restrain himself to literally sniff the man and just sighed at the same time Martin did, but for different reasons.  
  
“The way is clear, finally. No fucking cloth spread on the floor.” Martin sniggered and looked down at Richard with a smirk. He met his eyes again and they both kept quiet for some moments, before Martin noticed they were too close and… he felt in some kind of danger, although he knew Richard couldn’t be dangerous. He was kind of adorable, actually. Such a serious and nice man, looking younger than his real age in body and mind and an awkward dork at the same time. With his attachment to Thorin’s clothes and all those nerdy thoughts of his…  He pulled back quickly, looking away and standing up, leaving Richard to another imperceptible sigh. He clapped his hands and dusted off his pants, awkwardly. “Oh-oh! Now  I can finally take my fuckin’ nap…”  
  
“Can I join you?” Richard grinned and raised a brow, before chuckling. Now they didn’t need to whisper anymore so his full and deep voice could be heard perfectly by the other man, who pursed his lips, trying to hide a smirk and looked at him eloquently.  
  
“Richard… Now that you’ve laid your cards on the table, you can’t stop yourself anymore, can you?”  
  
Another chuckle and a shrug. “Not really, no.” Then he pointed at the other side of the corridor with his thumb. “It’s just that what they were doing looked fun, yeah?” He teased again and stood up with a tired sigh from the floor, before brushing the back of Thorin’s coat. “And I like watching my friends fall in love.” This time he smiled softly and a little bitterly, looking at the floor for a moment. Before going  back to joking, maybe to hide something else… “Are you sure you don’t want to try? Last chance. For the love and safeness of Bilbo and Thorin!”  
  
Martin had been looking at Richard’s expression all the time, trying to figure out how much truth and sadness there were in his words, but he had to laugh at his last joke. “Step out of Thorin for a moment!”  
  
“I don’t think I can, man.” Richard chuckled softly and smiled at him. There was no sign of joke or tease now, only an honest and soft smile. “But you’re right, I should…” He stared down at him – as proud as Thorin, Martin could tell – and pursed his lips. Truth is he had almost hoped to make Martin at least a bit jealous by telling him about him and Ian. “I’m too much into him and his… relationships, maybe.”  
  
Martin looked into his eyes and gave him a crooked soft smile. “Maybe.” He moved his gaze on the fur of Thorin’s coat and grazed at it with his fingers before patting it slightly with his open hand. “It fits you, though.”  
  
Richard looked down at his hand on… well, him, and bit his lower lip. He had to slap himself mentally not to make stupid moves but eventually… he did. He moved his hand on Martin’s and grabbed it,  keeping it on his coat and then gazing up at his eyes again, unsure. “I… I’m too much into Bilbo too, maybe… But I know there’s no Bilbo here for me… right?”  
  
Martin’s expression softened immediately at those words after going through confusion and some fear, too, actually. Not _of_ his friend, more like _for_ him. “Richard… Fuck, I can’t believe it…” He mumbled. He stared into his eyes not moving his hand away from his not to hurt him. “Listen… I-I… Of course there’s some part of Bilbo in here for you… it’s just…”  
  
Richard sighed and looked up at the ceiling feeling stupid and moving their hands down. “I know, you’re married.” His chin dropped on his chest, after rolling his eyes that now moved on Martin’s hand. He was holding it with both of his hands now, with his indexes and thumbs stroking his skin softly in little circles.  
  
Martin looked at them too and at his soft movements and couldn’t help but think that Richard really was a good guy. But he needed to be honest. “Yeah… And… You know… I’m not gay.”  
  
“…And you’re not a pedophile.” Richard sniggered softly still looking down, unable to look at his face.  
  
“Oh, someone has been doing their homework!” The blond exclaimed, unable to hide his amusement. He  was flattered that Richard had watched something – even a stupid show – with him in it.  
  
“Of course.” Richard raised his gaze, finally and chuckled. Then he cocked  a brow. “And you weren’t a stalker either until half an hour ago, I think. So maybe we can change some other status?” He tried, half joking.  
  
Martin chuckled at that and glanced up at the ceiling. “Jeez… Who knows?” He played, smiling and looking at him again.  
  
“Who knows?!” He laughed softly then turned a little more serious as he gazed down again, blushing slightly. “Listen, I don’t want to ruin our friendship, alright? It’s just… I… admire you so much… But… forget whatever I told you until now, yeah? It’s better, for both of us.” He smiled bitterly and let go of Martin’s hand, but what he didn’t expect was Martin taking it back and squeezing it.  
  
“I’m not forgetting about a fucking thing and you’re not ruining anything, alright?” The shorter man smiled up at him, searching for his gaze as he gave his hand another squeeze. “I’m sorry I can’t make you feel better, in the way you want me to, but I’ll try my best, yeah?”  
  
And again Richard blushed heavily and raised his gaze with all his courage, while his heart skipped a beat into his chest. He knew things weren’t going to change but he didn’t care until his friend made him feel like that. Alive and kicking. And at the same time… his hope didn’t die completely.  “Y-yeah…” He whispered.  
  
“Come here, man.”  Martin grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around him and patting his back.  
  
The brunet couldn’t help but think about Thorin and Bilbo’s hug, but only… reversed. He smiled fondly and just hugged him back tightly, taking advantage of that moment with no cameras nor anyone around, to hold his friend in his arms as he wished to do every single day, now.  “I love you.” Martin could take it as he wanted, but he knew what those words meant to him.  
  
“I love you too, man.”  
  
He knew the meaning of _those_ words as well, sadly. But he didn’t mind.  
  
When Martin pulled back,  he dared placing a soft, chaste and quick kiss on Richard’s lips, cupping his neck with his hand, briefly, as he did with many of his closest friends when he greeted them. But he saw Richard freeze in front of him, when he pulled back. “Uh… Are you okay?”  
  
Richard’s face was a deep shade of violet by now and he blinked a few times with his lips still pursed after the kiss. “Uh, y-yeah…” His voice broke into an higher pitch – if that was even possible – and he had to clear his throat, closing his eyes to regain some manly pride. “Yeah, good. Okay. Fine. All right.” He nodded, making a sturgeon face. Martin fucking kissed him and acted like he had just done nothing really, only a kiss, a stupid useless kiss! Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck! He was freaking out inside but outside he was just… his majestic Thorin self.  
  
“Alright, then.” Martin smirked, ignoring his friend’s flushing face. “I’ll go take my nap, yeah? See you later?” He patted his friend’s shoulder and smiled, before walking away with a wave of his hand.  
  
“Yeah, later…” Richard gulped and watched him disappear around the corner. And when he did, he let himself drop against the wall as If someone had shot him. “Fuck!” He gasped out and ran his hands through his face, rubbing it hard to calm himself as he kept telling himself that only a kiss was enough. For now.  
  
He was a lost case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please, leave a review if you liked it... or if you didn't. I love reviews, they help me improve. ç_ç
> 
> And now, for the Aidean part, you curious people, you can read this beautiful piece of work by HelAuditore.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/769633  
> She did a wonderful job! Go go go, now! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fili to his Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769633) by [HelAuditore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore)




End file.
